Full House
by Ace of Skulls
Summary: Roxas and Xion go to stay with their cousin Axel, and his many roommates, including the beautiful Sora. Will Roxas fall for him, or will the past get in their way. Yaoi, RoxSor, don't like, don't read. Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a preview of a new fic I'm planning on starting, along with another one called Twisted Love. I'm uploading the first chapter of both, and I want you all to tell me which one you want to see first. I'm only going to do one at a time, but I will do both eventually. So, read this, and Twisted Love, and tell me what you think.**

**Rated M for strong language later, mentions of rape, other sensitive content and possible lemon later. This is a yaoi SoRoxas story, so if you don't like, don't read. Flames will not be tolerated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's accompanying features.**

**XxXxX**

**Chapter 1**

The blond opened his eyes slowly, sighing. Then he looked around the room he was in, suddenly aware that he wasn't in his usual room. At first he was confused.

'_What…where am I?_' he wondered, looking around. Then he remembered.

_**The Day Before**_

He looked from his mother, to his father, then back to his mother again.

"…Say what?" he asked, astonished at what he had just heard.

"You and your sister are going to live with your cousins." His mother repeated. He glanced over at the black haired girl next to him.

"Why?" he demanded. Their mother shrugged.

"Roxas, I already told you. Your father and I have to go out of town for a while, and we're not leaving the two of you home alone. Your cousins have kindly volunteered to take you in until we get back." She explained. Roxas sighed.

"For how long?" asked his twin sister, Xion. Their father shrugged.

"About two months, give or take." He replied. Roxas' jaw dropped.

"Two months! You expect us to live with total strangers for two months!" he cried. Their mother sighed loudly.

"Roxas, they're not total strangers. They're family, and just because you haven't seen them in years, doesn't mean they're strangers." She said. Roxas groaned, knowing he wasn't going to escape this. He turned to Xion.

"Guess we better get packed." He said. She nodded, and the two went upstairs.

_**Two Hours Later**_

Roxas and Xion stepped off of the train into the Twilight Town station. They looked around, trying to find anyone who they vaguely remembered.

"See anyone?" Xion asked. Roxas shook his head. Suddenly he turned and saw a man with flaming red hair coming towards them.

"Um...Xion? I think I found him." he said, smiling. Xion turned, and her face lit up.

"No way." she said, grinning widely. Roxas ran over and hugged the man.

"Axel! They didn't tell us we were staying with you!" he cried. Xion ran over and hugged him too. Axel smiled, his crimson hair spiked back. There were purple upside down teardrops under his eyes.

"Hey guys, long time no see. God, you guys grew up." he said. "Come on guys, wait 'til you see my house." he said. They followed, loading their suitcases into his...bright red Ferrari!"

"Whoa, this is yours?" Roxas gawked. Axel smiled.

"Yep. Anyway, lets go, we've got to find you guys a room at the house." he said. Xion looked at him quizzically, but he just shook his head.

"You'll see what I mean." he said.

XxXxX

Axel's house was huge. Three stories, with a huge gated fence surrounding a massive yard. Axel pulled into the driveway and helped the twins with their things. The house was even nicer on the inside. High ceilings and crystal chandeliers were features of nearly every room, and a massive spiral staircase led up into the higher floors.

"GUYS, I'M HOME! AND I BROUGHT OUR NEWEST GUESTS!" Axel bellowed. Roxas glanced over at Xion, who shrugged. Axel looked back at them, smiling.

"By the way, I'm not the only one who lives here." he said. Suddenly a boy around Axel's age bounded down the stairs. He had blond hair in some sort of spiked up mullet, and he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, hugging him tightly.

"HI AXY!" he yelled. Axel laughed.

"Guys this is Demyx." he said. Another boy walked down the stairs. He had slate coloured hair that covered half of his face.

"And this is his boyfriend, Zexion." Axel added. Demyx laughed, hugging Zexion and giving him a kiss.

"Ew, get a room!" Roxas laughed. Demyx frowned.

"Do you have a problem?" he asked, looking genuinely hurt. Roxas turned red.

"Um…no, I…sorry. I don't have a problem. Uh…I am too." he said. Demyx smiled.

"Oh, okay. Sorry, I just hate homophobia." he said. Xion laughed, shaking her head.

"Wow, Rox. Five minutes and you've already pissed someone off." she said. Roxas frowned.

"Shut up, Xion." he mumbled. Before he could say anything else, someone else came down. She was younger, and had blonde hair, followed by a girl who looked similar, only older and with red hair.

"This is Kairi, and that's Namine. She's the youngest." Axel said. Namine frowned.

"You don't have to tell everyone that." she huffed. Axel laughed, but said nothing. Following those two was a boy maybe a year older than Roxas, with silver hair and striking turquoise eyes.

"That's Riku." Axel said. The silver haired boy nodded in greeting, and Roxas returned the gesture. Next, two more people came downstairs. One was a girl, with blonde hair and that looked like it had antenna, and a boy with…pink hair. Roxas nearly burst out laughing.

"This is Larxene, and the one with the flamboyant hair is her boyfriend Marluxia. He doesn't live here." Axel said. Larxene walked over and looked at Roxas.

"He's kinda cute. I approve." she said. Roxas turned bright red again, and Xion burst out laughing.

"Larxene, leave him alone." said a brunette who had come down the stairs. He had radiant blue eyes, and Roxas couldn't help but stare. Xion leaned over.

"Hubba hubba." she said. Roxas nodded.

"This is Sora." Axel said. The brunette grinned manically and held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you." he said. Roxas shook it.

"That's it. They all live here…except Marluxia, but he's here all the time, so he might as well live here. Anyway, guys, these are my cousins, Roxas and Xion. Their parents are gone for a few months, so they're staying with us." he said.

"Hello Roxas and Xion." they all said at exactly the same time.

"I feel like I'm at an AA meeting." Xion said jokingly. Everyone laughed.

XxXxX

Roxas put his suitcase in his room and looked around. The room was huge, and the bed looked like it could fit three people with room to spare. Sighing, he walked from the room and down into the entryway again. Listening, he heard people in the next room and went in. Xion was already there, and everyone was talking.

"Roxie!" Sora squealed when he walked in. Roxas scowled.

"Don't call me that." he said. Walking over, he sat down in the only free seat, next to Sora.

"So…why does everyone…besides Marluxia of course…live here with you, Axel?" Xion asked. Axel shrugged.

"Everyone's got their own story." he said. Roxas looked over at them all, wondering what everyone's story was. He didn't have to wonder long, because a few of them started talking.

"Well, I don't really have a story." said Larxene. "I'm Axel's cousin, and I needed a place to stay, so he let me crash here. Of course, that was two years ago, but I just didn't want to be anywhere else." she explained. Roxas looked to Demyx and Zexion.

"Axel's my bestest buddy, so I moved in with him as soon as he got the house." Demyx said, grinning. Zexion still had a depressed look, and said nothing.

"I left when my parents caught me about to have sex with a girl and kicked her out. They tried to make me stop seeing her, but I refused and came to live with Axel. We'd been friends a while. Anyway, the girl's family left the next week and I haven't heard from her since, but I can't go home." Riku said.

"That's horrible." Xion said. Riku smiled kindly at her.

"It's alright. It's way better living here than it ever was at home." he said. Xion smiled as well. Roxas looked over at Kairi and Namine.

"Our parents died five years ago. Axel found us on the street and took us in." Kairi said sadly. Namine looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." Roxas said, not quite sure what else to say. Kairi nodded.

"What about you, Sora?" Xion asked. Roxas looked over at the boy. He looked pale, like he was dreading this.

"I…I don't want to talk about it." he said quietly. He looked very upset, and Roxas wasn't going to push.

"That's alright. You don't have to tell us if you don't want." he said. Sora looked at him thankfully. Roxas smiled.

"Anyway, that's pretty much it. While you're here you can do whatever you want, and you can go wherever, whenever, as long as you tell me first. And I don't mean ask me, I mean walk into the room, say 'Axel, we're going to the mall' and leave." he said. Roxas stared at him, thinking he was finished, but he went on.

"There is only one rule that I'm going to enforce while you're here. No alcohol in the house. At all. That also means, you go out get drunk, you don't come home. Get a motel room, sleep in the car in the driveway, I don't care, just don't come back until you're sober. Got it memorized?" he said. Roxas and Xion nodded. With that, everyone left, and Roxas and Xion were left alone in the huge living room, staring at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so Full House got more reviews (BY A LANDSLIDE!) so I'm doing it first. For those who liked Twisted Love, fear not, because when this fic is finished, I will do Twisted Love. Just not yet.**

**So here it is, the next chapter of Full House!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH. I don't, really.**

**: : :**

**Chapter 2**

"Roxie!" squealed the brunette. He threw himself at Roxas, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck and hugging him so tightly he could barely breathe. Roxas gasped, trying desperately to get the other boy off of him.

"S…So…ra…can't…breathe…help!" he wheezed. Sora finally let go when he realized he was strangling the boy.

"Oh, sorry Roxie. Come on, we're going into town!" he cried. Roxas looked at him sceptically.

"Why?" he asked. Sora shrugged.

"Because." he replied. Roxas sighed.

"I'm not even dressed yet." he said, looking down at his black pajama pants…and his bare torso. He hadn't put a shirt on when he came down. Blushing slightly, he looked up at Sora, who looked as if he had suddenly realized Roxas had no shirt on. He was bright red, and he seriously looked like he was trying not to stare.

**POV: Roxas**

He's kind of cute when he's blushing.

**POV: Sora**

OMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD!

He's so hot!

**POV: Normal**

Roxas smiled.

"Sorry, I'll go get dressed and we'll go." he said. Sora nodded.

"Yeah, okay." he said, looking away. Roxas smiled at his embarrassment and went upstairs. He quickly got dressed, pulling on a black t-shirt and jeans that were a size too big. He pulled on a belt and returned to the kitchen, where Sora was waiting.

"Alright, let's go." he said. Sora grinned brightly.

XxXxX

An hour later Sora had bought enough random pointless objects to fill a room back at the house, and of course Roxas was carrying it all. They were sitting in a small, mostly empty diner when Roxas decided to ask.

"So, what's your story? How'd you end up living with Axel?" he asked. Sora's smile quickly faded.

"My…my parents and I…didn't get along…" he said. He refused to go into it after that. Roxas decided not to push, and quickly changed the subject.

"I noticed you were trying not to look this morning. See something you liked?" he asked, surprised by the suggestive tone in his voice. Sora seemed to notice as well, because he immediately turned bright red and looked away.

"I…uh…well…I…" he stuttered. Roxas laughed.

"You're so adorable!" he cried. Sora stopped talking and focused intensely on his burger. Within the next hour they were back at the house, and Roxas helped Sora bring his useless items to his room. When he got to the room it completely shocked him. The entire room was empty except for a bed, a couch, and a dresser that was closed neatly. Nothing looked out of place. The bed was perfectly made, the curtains drawn back, and the whole place seemed way too neat. There wasn't even a single photo in the room. It was bare, black and white walls to match the checkerboard floor.

"It's so…neat." Roxas stated, still in shock. Sora laughed.

"Yeah, I like order. I can't stand when there's a mess." he said. Roxas looked down at the many pointless objects he had bought. They were mostly glass trinkets you'd expect to see on some old granny's mantle. Roxas frowned, but didn't bother to say anything.

"You can just put those by the door. Come on, we'll go see if Axel and Kairi need help with dinner." he said. Roxas nodded, placing the bags down and following Sora to the kitchen.

XxXxX

After dinner, Sora went back up to his room, and Roxas joined Axel, Larxene, Xion, Kairi, Demyx and Zexion in the living room. They all talked about rather pointless things, and generally had fun. Suddenly there was a frightening crash from upstairs. It sounded like glass smashing, and it was coming from Sora's room. Roxas stood up quickly, but Larxene jumped up and pushed Roxas back down.

"No worries, just Sora being clumsy. I'll go make sure he's okay." she said, hurrying up the stairs. Roxas frowned, but complied, sitting down again and re-joining the conversation. Finally he decided to turn in for the night, and went upstairs. As he was going to his room he heard voices in Sora's, and he couldn't help but listen. It sounded like Namine and Larxene.

"Look, I understand. But you need to be more careful. We have guests now. So unless you feel like spilling it all, I suggest you keep it down." Larxene.

"She's right Sora. You have to be careful. Just stay calm and try not to get too worked up." That was Namine.

"Yeah…okay, I'll try. Sorry guys." That was Sora. Roxas frowned again. What was going on? Sighing, he went to his room and stripped, replacing his clothes with a pair of white pajama pants and once again neglecting to wear a shirt.

**POV: Roxas' Dream**

I'm walking down a long hallway. Everything around me is black, and it's honestly really creepy. But suddenly there's a light at the end. I run, trying desperately to escape the suffocating darkness.

I reach the light, and framed in it is a slim figure with spiky hair.

"Sora!" I try to say, but no sound comes out. I move closer, and he turns to me, smiling warmly. Then I notice something that makes my face turn red. To my great surprise (and, I'll admit, slight pleasure) he's completely naked. Luckily, the darkness is covering his lower half.

"Sora." I repeat. This time I actually say his name. He keeps smiling.

"What's wrong? See something you like?" he asked. I just turn redder. Then he does something that completely shocks me. He takes two quick steps forward and kisses me. We kiss for a few minutes.

It's wonderful…

**POV: Normal**

Roxas' eyes shot open and he bolted upright, panting heavily. He looked around.

'_Back in the real world. Too bad, that was a good dream._' he thought to himself. Shrugging, he stood up, taking notice of a slight…discomfort, and made his way to his bathroom (yes, his own bathroom) and turning on the shower. Making sure the water was hot, he stepped in and stood in the heat for a while…and relieving himself if his discomfort. Then he slowly started turning down the water until it was ice cold, finally turning it off and stepping out.

"Damn, now I'm cold…" he whispered, shivering. "I really have to stop doing that." he shrugged, returning to his room and changing into clean pajamas. Sighing again, he walked back to his bed…and felt someone else in his room. He looked around, and saw who was there. Sitting on a couch by the window, framed in the moonlight, was Sora. He looked kind of lost.

"Sora?" Roxas said quietly. The brunette's head suddenly snapped up, like he had been asleep.

"Roxas?" he said in reply. He stood up and walked over to the blond.

"Sora, what's wrong? Why are you in my room?" Roxas asked. Sora looked at him for a minute, like he was in a haze. Then he did something Roxas never expected. He leaned in and kissed him. Roxas' eyes went wide for a minute.

**POV: Roxas**

OMIGOD!

This isn't a dream. He's really kissing me. What's going on!

**POV: Normal**

Sora finally pulled away after a few seconds, stared at Roxas like he had no idea what was going on, then closed his eyes and collapsed. Roxas caught the tanned boy in his arms and carried him back to his own room, placing him gently on the bed.

"That was weird…what just happened?" he said to himself. Sighing, he dropped down on the couch by Sora's window and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes he drifted back into a dark, dreamless sleep.

**: : :**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, this is the fastest I've added a new chapter in a while. So, thank you all for the amazing reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Full House.**

**WARNING! The beginning of of this chapter contains slight lemonyness. Proceed at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix does...stupid Square Enix.**

**XxXxX**

**Chapter 3**

_I cried out as he grinded into me, unable to keep myself from screaming his name. He leaned down and kissed me so deeply I felt like he was a part of me. Thrusting in a perfect rhythm, he panted as I moaned louder and louder. Finally we released together, calling each other's names._

XxXxX

Sora's eyes shot open. He was panting, covered in sweat and hard from the dream.

'_God, that was hot…_' he thought. Sighing, he sat up…

And saw Roxas sleeping on the couch in his room. Turning bright red, he let out a little squeak. This seemed the wrong thing to do, because Roxas yawned and slowly sat up.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." he said. Sora just blushed, keeping his blanket pulled up to his waist.

"Morning…why are you in my room?" he asked. Roxas yawned again.

"You don't remember last night?" he asked. Sora turned from bright red to pale in under a second.

'_Oh god…did we…was that real?_' he thought.

"No, what happened?" he asked out loud. Roxas shrugged.

"I woke up, had a shower, and when I came back into my room you were there. You were…I dunno, in a trance, I guess. I said your name and you…fainted." he said, deciding to leave out the kiss. "Then I brought you here and passed out on your couch." he finished. Sora sighed.

"I really did that? I don't remember anything." he said. Roxas nodded.

"Maybe you were sleepwalking." he suggested. Sora nodded.

"Wait, why were you taking a shower in the middle of the night?" he asked. Roxas blushed slightly, then grinned deviously.

"The same reason you've got that blanket pulled up to your chin." he said. Sora once again turned bright red. Roxas laughed.

"Anyway, I'm going to get dressed. I suggest you take a cold shower. It helps." he said, leaving the room. Sora sighed, still red, and got up, heading towards the bathroom.

XxXxX

"Roxas, you look like hell." Axel said when the blond entered the kitchen. It was true. When Roxas had seen himself in the bathroom mirror he nearly had a heart attack. His usually-gravity-defying hair had gone flat and…not-gravity-defying, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Yeah, I slept on Sora's couch last night." he said. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"And why, pray tell, did you sleep on Sora's couch last night?" he asked. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"He showed up in my room last night, sleepwalking, I guess. Then he just fainted, so I brought him back to his room and stayed there to make sure he didn't start wandering around again and get hit by an 18-wheeler or something." he replied. Axel nearly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Roxas asked. Axel shook his head.

"Where did you get an 18-wheeler from? Normal people just say car, or bus, or something like that. You, on the other hand, say 18-wheeler. And why would an 18-wheeler be driving around my front yard? You do know the yard is fenced in, right?" he asked. Roxas shrugged, taking a piece of toast from Axel's plate.

"Hey, that's mine!" he said. Roxas looked at him, and licked it, tasting peanut butter and raspberry jelly.

"You want it back?" he asked, offering the piece to Axel. The red haired teen shook his head.

"Keep it." he said. Roxas smirked and took a bite.

"So, you and Sora seem pretty close." Axel said. Roxas nodded.

"I guess." he replied. Axel sighed.

"I mean, he really likes you. I don't think he's been this friendly with anyone outside the group in a long time." he said. Roxas nodded.

"I guess I like him too. He's really nice." he said. Axel sighed again.

"Listen, all I'm saying is he's had a rough past. You seem to make him happy. Don't screw it up, or everyone in this house will kill you. All on separate occasions." he said. Roxas smiled at the small joke.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt him. I really do like him." he said. Axel smiled, and threw a piece of bread at the blond.

"Take my toast and you get face-bread." he said. Roxas burst out laughing.

XxXxX

"Come in!" called Namine, responding to the soft knock at her bedroom door. Sora opened the door and slowly walked in.

"Hey, Nami." he said. She smiled.

"Hey, Sor. Come in, you don't have to be scared. I don't bite." she said. Sora laughed and looked around. The room told a lot about the young blonde. The walls and floor were all white, and so was all the furniture.

'I like white. It's clean and bright.' she would say when asked about the colorless walls. However, the walls were plastered with every drawing the girl ever made. At first, they weren't very good, just simple doodles of people and places. However, as you went along the walls, the drawings quickly got better until there were almost lifelike drawings.

"Nami, I need to talk to you." Sora said. Namine nodded and sat down on her bed, gesturing for Sora to join her. She had a sketch pad out and was slowly drawing yet another face.

"What's up, Sor?" she asked. Sora sighed.

"IthinkIlikeRoxas." he mumbled. Namine gave him a look.

"Don't mumble, its impolite." she said. Sora groaned loudly.

"I said I think I like Roxas." he repeated. Namine's eyes lit up.

"Sora, that's great! It's about time you found someone. I always knew you were gay too." she said, smiling. Sora sighed, his head dropping.

"So, what makes you think you like him?" Namine asked. Sora groaned again.

"Well, the dream about him banging me might have done it." he said. Namine burst out laughing. Sora flushed and frowned.

"It's not funny!" he cried. Namine, gasping for breath, shook her head.

"No it isn't but the way you said it was. It was just so forward, I wasn't expecting it." she said, her laughter finally dying down. She sighed.

"So you really think you have feelings for him?" she asked. Sora shrugged.

"I don't know. It's…I guess it's more than like, but less than love. Just a kind of attraction, I guess." he said. Namine nodded, saying nothing. Sora looked up at her.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked. Namine made a thoughtful 'hmm' and put her pencil down.

"I think you should just wait for a while and see what happens. If it's just an attraction, it might not be real feelings. I think you should just keep spending time with him and see how you feel. If you start to feel more, then you should tell him. Act on your feelings. But if you start to feel that maybe you just really care about him, you don't want to just blurt out that you might be in love with him." she said. Sora nodded.

"Yeah, that wouldn't end well." he said. Namine nodded, smiling.

"Thanks, Nami. I gotta go, I'm going into town with Axel and Larxene this afternoon. See you later. Luvs ya Nami!" he said, leaving. Namine smiled.

"Luvs ya too Sor." she replied.

XxXxX

"Hey Xion?" Roxas asked, poking his head in the door. Xion similarly poked her head out the bathroom door.

"What's up Rox?" she asked. Roxas walked in.

"I need to talk to you." he said. Xion walked in and flopped down on her bed. Roxas joined her, staring at the ceiling.

"What's going on under that gravity-defying hair?" she asked. Roxas laughed.

"Well, I think I like Sora." he said. Xion nodded.

"I get that. He's gorgeous." she said. Roxas said nothing.

"So what's got your thinker thinking?" Xion continued. Roxas sighed.

"I dunno. Every time I'm with him I just feel so happy. It's like he's contagious. And whenever he smiled my stomach does flips. Not to mention I think I kind of flirt with him without meaning to." he said. Xion laughed.

"Yeah, you always do that when you're in love." she replied. Roxas frowned.

"I do not." he said. "Do I?" Xion nodded.

"Sorry bro, but it's true." she said. Roxas sighed.

"So what should I do?" he asked. Xion shrugged.

"Spend more time with him. See if he feels the same. If he does, you're one lucky little fucker, but if not, at least you get to spend time with him." she replied. Roxas laughed.

"Did you just swear?" he said. Xion shrugged.

"Yeah. Anyway, be gone with you. I'm going for lunch with Riku this afternoon." she said. Roxas laughed, getting up.

"Thanks. Love you, Xi." he said. Xion smiled.

"Love you too, Rox." she said.

**XxXxX**

**Not too exciting, but I hope it's okay. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ace: Wow, a new chapter already. I guess I was inspired by all of your great reviews!**

**Axel: Trying to drop a hint there?**

**Ace: No. I'm not saying that lots of reviews gets quicker updates. Why would you even think that?**

**Axel: I didn't.**

**Ace: Oh...well, here's the chapter! Disclaimer, Axel?**

**Disclaimer: No, Ace doesn't own us. Thank God.**

**XxXxX**

**Chapter 4**

Roxas flopped down on the soft couch next to Sora, who was watching The Last Exorcism with Xion, Namine, Axel, Larxene and Riku. The movie was just starting to get scary, and at 11:00 at night, with the curtains closed, the lights turned off and the TV turned up really loud, everyone was more than a little scared.

"Where's Demyx and Zexion?" Roxas asked during one of the less exciting parts. Axel shrugged.

"Probably getting busy upstairs." he said. Roxas laughed.

"Getting busy? Did you really just say that?" he asked. Axel shrugged, and suddenly there was a loud bang upstairs.

"OW! WATCH IT DEMYX!" Zexion screamed. Everyone in the room burst out laughing. Then there was a loud scream on the movie, and everyone screamed. Sora jumped a foot in the air and immediately grabbed onto Roxas, curling into his shoulder. Roxas didn't mind at all, but he did notice Riku giving him a look. He just ignored it and enjoyed the closeness of Sora.

Finally the movie ended, and Sora loosened his grip on Roxas.

"You know…that was a surprisingly bad movie." Larxene said flatly. Everyone nodded, including Sora, who was still snuggled into Roxas' shoulder. Axel glanced over at him, and the blond simply looked away, smiling. Everyone watched the credits in silence, with nothing to do, but not wanting to go upstairs and risk experiencing another incident with Demyx and Zexion. When the credits were finished nobody moved either, just staring around, daring someone else to go first.

Suddenly Roxas looked over at Sora, and was surprised to find the boy asleep. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around the brunette and lifted him up.

"Looks like I'm first. If I scream, everybody come running. All at once." he said quietly. Everybody laughed softly, nobody wanting to disturb Sora. Smiling, Roxas carried him upstairs towards his room. Unfortunately, Sora's room, like his, was on the third floor, while Demyx and Zexion's was only on the second, and they had to pass it to get upstairs.

"OH GOD, DEMYX! YES, YES, HARDER! OH MY GOD!" someone moaned within the room, obviously Zexion. Roxas turned bright red and continued walking. Finally he came to Sora's door and pushed it open, happy it wasn't closed completely. It certainly made things easier. Walking over to the bed, he placed to boy down gently, looking at his face in the moonlight. It was beautiful. Roxas blushed slightly, and turned to leave.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Roxas' wrist, and he turned to see Sora staring up at him with tired eyes.

"Please…don't go. Can you stay with me?" he asked. Roxas blushed again, then smiled.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just close the curtains, and I'll be right back." he said. Sora smiled and let go of Roxas' wrist. Roxas walked across the room and pulled the curtains closed. He let his eyes adjust to the sudden darkness. Then he walked slowly over to Sora's bed. The brunette was still awake, and he had pulled back the covers for Roxas.

"Do you mind if I take my shirt off?" the blond asked. Sora shook his head, and Roxas pulled the shirt over his head, placing it on the couch. The he climbed into bed next to Sora, laying on his side and looking at the tanned boy. Sora closed his eyes and curled into Roxas' chest.

"Is this okay?" he asked. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah. It's fine." he whispered. He felt Sora nod as well, and then the boy was asleep again. Roxas inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of Sora's shampoo. Breathing out, he closed his eyes, and before long Roxas was asleep too.

XxXxX

"_Where are you, boy!" the Man bellowed. The Boy trembled in his hiding spot, hoping the man wouldn't find him. But he did. The Man threw open the doors of the closet and grabbed the Boy's arm, pulling him roughly from the small space. He banged his head on the door._

"_Thought you could hide, you little bastard? Worthless piece of trash." he said, raising a fist. The Boy covered his face, screaming._

XxXxX

Sora screamed, jolting awake. Roxas, who immediately woke up at the sound of Sora's scream, held the boy close. Sora was crying, and he shook when Roxas held him. Finally he calmed down and Roxas kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Everything's okay. It was just a nightmare. I'm here." he whispered. Sora nodded.

"R…Roxas…please…don't leave me…" he cried. Roxas nodded.

"Never. I'll never leave." he said. Sora seemed to be relaxing, and before long he fell back into a restless sleep.

XxXxX

Sora slept all afternoon the next day. Roxas walked into the kitchen and found Axel alone, cooking something that smelled really good. Roxas sat down across the counter and stared at Axel.

"You need something?" Axel asked. Roxas sighed.

"I spent the night with Sora last night." he said. Axel spun around, nearly dropping a skillet.

"Did you two…" he began. Roxas shook his head.

"No, when I brought him up he didn't want me to leave, so I didn't. But he woke up in the middle of the night screaming like he was getting murdered. What the hell was that about?" he demanded. Axel sighed.

"That's not my story to share." he said. Roxas sighed.

"Come on Axel. I'm really worried about him. He's been looking more and more tired every day. I need to know what's going on with him." he said. Axel hesitated for a minute, then finally groaned.

"Fine. He's gonna hate me for this, but I guess you deserve to know." he said. Roxas nodded, ready to finally hear Sora's story. Suddenly Sora came into the kitchen.

"Mmmmmm! Axel, dinner smells great." he said, looking like he just got over a massive cold. His eyes were puffy and red, and his hair was mostly flat, only small bits sticking up. Roxas looked over at Axel, who shrugged.

"Yeah, it's a new recipe. Sweet Cajun Soup with Szechuan noodles and sweet sauce chicken. It's going good so far." he said. He put the chicken in the skillet and turned to Sora.

"You look like hell. Bad sleep?" he asked. Sora nodded.

"Yeah. Nightmares. But Roxas was with me, so I was okay." he said, smiling at Roxas. Roxas smiled back.

"Well, I'm going to go have a shower and get ready for dinner." he said, leaving the kitchen. He was at the top of the stairs when a door swung open and Zexion stepped out. Roxas grinned.

"Hey Zex, have a good night?" he asked. Zexion looked at him.

"What?" he asked. Roxas grinned deviously.

"_Oh God, Demyx. Yes, Yes, Harder._" he repeated. Zexion turned bright red.

"Don't worry. I don't think anyone else heard." he said. Zexion sighed. Roxas smiled.

"I guess I should be quieter." Zexion said. Roxas laughed.

"Might be a good idea." he said. The two walked down the hallway in silence for a while. Finally Roxas asked something he had wanted to for a while.

"So…how'd you end up living here anyway?" he asked. Zexion sighed.

"My parents didn't take kindly to my choice in…" he searched for the right word.

"Lover?" Roxas offered. Zexion shrugged.

"I guess. Anyway, it was either give him up or leave. I never really liked them anyway." he said. Roxas nodded.

"I see." he said. Finally they reached the stairs, and Roxas couldn't help but wonder why Zexion had come this far. As if sensing the question, he smiled, a rare occurrence.

"Demyx has the munchies. I keep junk food in my room." he said. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"You two don't share a room?" he asked. Zexion nearly choked.

"I wouldn't be able to walk." he replied. Roxas burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I get that." he said. Shrugging, Zexion entered the room to the right, while Roxas continued upstairs. He entered his bathroom, stripped (*instant nosebleed*) and turned on the shower, enjoying the hot water.

When Roxas finished his shower, he got dressed (aw) and went back downstairs. Axel was still in the kitchen, but Sora was gone. The redhead turned to Roxas as he entered.

"I told Sora you were inquiring about his past." he said. Roxas looked over at him.

"And?" he asked. Axel sighed.

"I have permission to tell you everything. It's time you learned Sora's past."

**XxXxX**

**Ooh, sorry guys. I know you're all anxious to know Sora's past, but it'll have to wait.**

**P.S. there was a hint of it in this chapter, but that's only part of it.**

**Anyway, Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOOT! So, the moment we've all been waiting for! Sora's past revealed! Now, I know from Sora's dream you probably deduced what his story may be, but there's a lot more to it! So read on and learn Sora's sad and dark story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

**XxXxX**

**Chapter 5**

"When Sora was young, his mother was murdered. His father was devastated. He started drinking. I had been friends with Sora through Riku, so I heard things. He said it was just drinking, that he wasn't around much.

Then we started finding bruises on his body. All in places we wouldn't see normally, only Sora had been in obvious pain, so we made him show us. His father was beating him. Really bad too. Once he showed up to school in so much pain we had to take him to the hospital. He had three broken ribs and several fractures. The police wouldn't do anything because there was no proof Sora's father did anything. Sora had no family, so he couldn't turn him in.

Anyway, finally it got too bad, and we went to Sora's house to get him. Only, he wasn't there. We found his father dead in on the couch. Alcohol poisoning. Sora was gone. We searched everywhere for him. Finally we found him…in...in a club…he…snuck in…" Axel hesitated. He seriously looked like he was going to be sick.

"Axel?" Roxas asked. Axel shook his head.

"He was raped three times." he choked. Roxas suddenly felt sick. He wanted to run upstairs and hold onto Sora and never let him go.

"We beat the guys that did it bad. When we talked to the police, he said we'd have to wait to press charges because they were in intensive care." he offered a weak laugh. "Sora was never the same. He became depressed, and he wouldn't talk to anyone. I had to force him to come live with me, and then he would spend all of his time in his room. He wouldn't even look at anyone. We all tried. Finally Namine got through to him. She would go every day and talk to him. She would draw pictures for him, and finally he started talking to her. Then he slowly started opening up to all of us. But he never liked to be touched. Any human contact and he would freak out. He would go all pale and just stand there." he sighed.

"He eventually got better. Now he doesn't mind contact, but it has to be on his terms. And he's never really gotten close to anybody except me, Riku, and Namine. Well, until you came along. He liked you the moment you came in the door." he said. Roxas couldn't help but blush.

"So now you know Sora's story. What are you going to do?" Axel asked. Roxas didn't even hesitate.

"I'm going to find Sora, and I'm going to hold him, and I'm not going to leave his side."  
>he said. Without even waiting for Axel's response, the blond stood up and ran from the room. Axel smiled.<p>

"It's about time. Sora's been waiting for you." he said to nobody.

XxXxX

"Sora?" Roxas called, running into the brunette's room. He wasn't there. Roxas ran down into the living room, where Larxene, Marluxia, Riku and Xion were sitting.

"Have you guys seen Sora?" he asked. They all shook their heads. Groaning, Roxas ran back upstairs. He checked Sora's room again, then his own room in case the brunette had been looking for him.

"Where are you Sora?" he whispered. Then he got an idea.

Sora had once told Roxas that his favourite spot to go was the garden. Behind the house was a garden of purple roses. It was like a maze. Roxas knew that Sora had to be there. He ran out the door and made his way to the garden. Standing on the patio and looking out, he knew it was going to be difficult.

"SORA!" Roxas yelled. At first there was nothing.

"SORA! ARE YOU HERE!" he called again. This time he got a response. Sora moved slowly from around one of the rosebushes.

"Roxas?" he said quietly. Roxas looked at Sora for a second, a little stunned that he found Sora so easily. Then he ran over to the young brunette before he could even think and wrapped his arms around him. Sora let out a small squeak.

"Sora. I promise I'll never leave you. Never." Roxas whispered. Sora was silent for a minute. Then he started to cry. Roxas just held him, not letting go.

"I promise. I'll never leave." Roxas repeated.

XxXxX

Xion and Namine stood by the large window, watching as Roxas held Sora.

"Aw. They're so cute." Xion said. Namine nodded.

"Um, should we be watching? It seems like kind of a private moment." she said. Xion shrugged.

"It's fine. It's not like they can see us. Besides, he's my brother. It's my right to know what's going on in his life." Xion argued. Namine nodded again.

"I suppose so." she replied. Then she smiled.

"Hey, Xion. Do you know what purple roses stand for?" she asked. Xion glanced over at her.

"What?" she asked. Namine kept her gaze on the two below.

"Love at first sight." she said.

XxXxX

Later that night, Roxas once again found himself watching a scary movie with Xion, Namine, Axel, Larxene, Riku and Sora. This time they were watching Paranormal Activity 2, and Sora was once again, buried in Roxas' shoulder. This time, however, Roxas noticed that Riku wasn't giving him evil looks. Instead, he had his arms wrapped around Xion, focusing intensely on the movie and every now and then glancing over at them.

"This is definitely better than the last one." Larxene said during one of the less exciting parts. She was definitely right, and the thunder outside didn't help. Suddenly, a door on the movie slammed shut at the exact moment the thunder clapped. Everyone screamed, but Sora screamed the loudest and clutched Roxas' arm even tighter.

Finally the movie ended, and Sora loosened his grip on Roxas, but he stayed buried in Roxas' shoulder. Once again everyone stayed where they were, neither wanting to get up.

"This seems familiar." Roxas said. He looked down, and wasn't surprised to see Sora asleep.

"I guess I'm first again." he said, picking up Sora and going upstairs. This time when he passed Demyx's room he didn't stop to listen, instead continuing to Sora's room. Once again he placed Sora down gently on the bed, and this time when Sora woke up, Roxas bent down and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be right back. Need pajamas." he said. Sora nodded, and Roxas walked slowly across the room and out the door.

"Hey, Roxas." Roxas turned and saw Riku standing there. Roxas smiled.

"Hey, Riku. What's up?" he asked. Riku sighed.

"Look, I just wanna say I'm glad you're making Sora happy, and if you hurt him I'll throw you off the roof." he said. Roxas laughed.

"You don't have to worry. I'll never hurt Sora." he said. As he was walking away a thought popped into his head.

"By the way, Riku. Hurt my sister and you'll be going off the roof." he said, smiling. Riku turned red, but didn't say anything. Roxas laughed again and went into his room.

XxXxX

Roxas walked back into Sora's room, once again in pants and no shirt, and walked over to Sora's bed. Sora was still awake, and he had managed to pull off his shirt too. Roxas couldn't help but blush. Sora's thin tanned body was beautiful. Roxas walked over and slid under the covers with Sora. The brunette immediately curled into Roxas' arms, and Roxas welcomed him gladly. Roxas listened as Sora' breathing became steady, and he fell asleep. Roxas smiled and kissed the brunette on the top of the head.

"Sweet dreams, Sora." he whispered.

**XxXxX**

**Wow! Awesome chapter! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMIGOD! This is the second last chapter of Full House. The next one will be a full out lemon! I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own The Hunger Games, though I am a huge fan of both!**

**XxXxX**

**Chapter 6**

Roxas walked into the kitchen, followed by Sora. Axel was sitting at the counter, talking quickly on the phone with his back to them.

"Yeah. No, it's fine. I understand. Yeah, I'll tell them. Yeah. Bye Auntie. Mhm." he hung up the phone and sighed loudly. He turned and jumped a little.

"You scared me! Damn. Roxas that, was your mom. They've been held up. I guess there was a problem with the business or whatever, so they aren't going to be back for another two weeks." he said. At first Roxas wasn't sure how to react. Then he looked over at Sora, who had a huge grin plastered on his face, and he couldn't help but smile too.

"Cool." he said simply. Sora laughed. Axel shook his head.

"I swear you two are the same person." he said. Both boys laughed and left the room. Axel smiled.

"I haven't seen him like this in a while." he said.

XxXxX

"Hey, Nami?" Sora asked, poking his head in her door. Namine looked up, smiling.

"Hey, Sora. What's up?" she asked. He walked in, smiling.

"Not much." he replied. Namine gave him a sceptical look.

"You seem awfully happy. Where's Roxas?" she asked.

"He went to go tell Xion they're staying for a while. Roxie's gonna be here for another two week!" he cried happily. Namine smiled.

"Roxie?" she asked. Sora blushed.

"Yeah. It's a nickname." he replied. Namine laughed.

"You really like him, don't you. Have you told him yet?" she asked. Sora frowned.

"Not yet. I…I'm just afraid he won't feel the same. I don't think I'm ready for another disappointment." he replied. Namine nodded.

"I understand. But how will you ever know if you don't take the risk. Tell him, and if he doesn't feel the same, at least you admitted your true feelings." she said. Sora nodded.

"Okay! I'll tell him today." he said. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Namine called. Roxas stuck his head in the door.

"Hey, Sora, I was looking for you. Do you wanna go for lunch? I've got a craving for a chilli burger and a chocolate milkshake." he said. Sora grinned.

"Sure!" he cried. Roxas nodded.

"Great! I'll meet you in the kitchen." he said, leaving. Sora turned to Namine.

"This is your chance." the blonde girl said. Sora nodded, leaving to follow Roxas.

XxXxX

"Hey, Xi! Guess what!" Roxas said, going into Xion's room. Xion looked up from her book, smiling.

"What's got you so happy?" she asked. Roxas grinned.

"We're staying for another two weeks. Mom and Dad got held up." he said. Xion smiled.

"Great. That means you get more time with Sora." she said. Roxas blushed a little.

"I guess." he said. Xion laughed.

"Have you told him how you feel yet?" she asked. Roxas shook his head, sighing.

"I…I don't know how…" he said. Xion smiled.

"Just speak from your heart…if you have one." she said, smiling. Roxas scowled.

"Ha ha. Funny." he said. Sighing, he sat down on Xion's bed.

"Watcha readin?" he asked. Xion shrugged.

"It's called 'The Hunger Games'. It's a great book. You should read it." she said. Roxas smiled.

"Maybe. If you like it, it must be good." he replied. He sighed.

"Maybe I'll take him for lunch and tell him. It'll be like a date." he said. Xion smiled.

"Sounds good. Go ask him. I'm sure he'll feel the same. And if he doesn't…well, at least you tried, right?" she said. He nodded, standing up.

"Thanks Xi." he said, leaving. He walked down the hall towards Sora's room, then remembered the brunette had gone to see Namine. Sighing, he headed down the stairs to the second floor and knocked on Namine's door.

"Come in!" Namine called. Roxas stuck his head in the door.

"Hey, Sora, I was looking for you. Do you wanna go for lunch? I've got a craving for a chilli burger and a chocolate milkshake." he said. Sora grinned.

"Sure!" he cried. Roxas nodded.

"Great! I'll meet you in the kitchen." he said, leaving. He smiled, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen to wait for his secret love.

XxXxX

"So, what do you want Sora. I'm buying." said Roxas, sitting in the small booth in the Twilight Town café. Sora frowned.

"You don't have to. I've got money." he said. Roxas shook his head.

"No. I'm paying for you." he said. Sora chuckled, and Roxas gave him a curious look.

"It's your hair. Even when you shake your head it never moves. It's…gravity-defying." Sora explained. This made Roxas smile.

"You're weird." he said. A waitress came over, smiling.

"What can I get you?" she asked. Roxas smiled back.

"I'll have a chilli burger with fries and a chocolate milkshake." he said. He looked at Sora, who shrugged.

"I'll have the same." he said. The waitress nodded and went to the kitchen, and Roxas looked out the window, trying to work up the courage to tell Sora how he felt, unaware that Sora was doing the same. Finally they both gave in.

"Hey…" they both said at the same time. Roxas smiled.

"You first." he said. Sora shook his head.

"No, you." he told Roxas, who sighed.

"Well…I was just…I was going to say…I'm glad I get to stay for another two weeks. It's really fun being with you…and the others…" he stuttered. Sora tried not to show his disappointment, and Roxas didn't notice.

"What about you?" he asked. Sora hesitated for a minute.

"I…was just going to say the same. I'm glad you're staying." he said. Roxas nodded, and the waitress brought their food. The two thanked her, and ate in relative silence. When they finished they went back to the house, and Sora went immediately to his room, while Roxas went into the living room, seeing Xion there reading her book again.

"How'd it go?" she asked, already guessing by the way Sora retreated up the stairs. Roxas sighed, flopping down on the couch next to her.

"Horrible. I choked. I told him I was glad I get to stay here with him…and everyone else." he said. Xion sighed.

"Ouch. That must have sucked." she said. Roxas nodded.

"I'm going up to my room to wallow in self-pity if anyone needs me." he said, standing up and walking up the first set of stairs, and then the second. As he passed Sora's room he heard an ear splitting yell and a crash like breaking glass. He opened Sora's door and was shocked by what he saw. Sora was crying, screaming like a madman and smashing various glass trinkets, like the ones he had bought the first day he was here, into pieces on the floor. He pushed the door open and took three steps in, attracting Sora's attention. Roxas kept going as Sora stared, awestruck.

"Rox…" he began, but Roxas was already there, wrapping Sora in a warm and comforting embrace.

"Sora. I love you." he whispered, and Sora gasped. Then he started crying again.

"Rox…Roxas…I…I love…you too…" he stuttered between sobs. Roxas held him.

They stayed like that for a while before Sora finally calmed down. Roxas led him over to his bed and lied him down.

"Sleep now. Everything will be better in the morning." he said.

**XxXxX**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON!**

**If you don't like that sort of thing I've added a start and end point so you can skip it if you like (only half the chapter is lemon).**

**This is the end! Twisted Love starts next!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you know...**

**XxXxX**

**Chapter 7**

_*****LEMON STARTS HERE*****_

_**1 week later…**_

Sora moaned softly as Roxas trailed light kisses down his neck, moving down to his bare chest. The blond continued downwards until he reached the waistband of Sora's boxers. Smiling he moved back up and planted a kiss on the brunette's lips. Sora gladly returned the kiss until Roxas pulled back, tugging at Sora's underwear.

"They're in the way." he whispered, sliding them off with Sora's help. Sora's member was already hard, and Roxas couldn't help but smile.

"Impatient, are we?" he said, grinning. Sora scowled.

"Just shut up and get started." he replied, his voice already shaking. Roxas smiled.

"As you wish." he said. The blond moved down and took Sora's throbbing member into his mouth. Sora moaned loudly, bucking his hips to get more into the blond's mouth. Roxas almost grinned again, holding Sora's hips down and slowly moving up and down. Sora moaned even more, trying desperately to move but unable to. He had no idea how strong Roxas could be.

Gradually, Roxas sped up. Finally Sora couldn't take it, and, crying out, he came in Roxas' mouth. Roxas swallowed every drop, enjoying the salty taste. When he had finally milked Sora dry, he sat up, smiling down at his beautiful boyfriend.

No, boyfriend wasn't right. That was too childish a word. His lover.

"God, you're gorgeous." he said, panting. Sora smiled, too breathless to speak.

"You ready?" he asked. Sora nodded, and Roxas smiled, kissing him again. Then he took three fingers and put them on Sora's lips.

"Suck." he said. Sora hesitated a minute, then took the fingers in his mouth and sucked them until they were all wet. Then Roxas pulled them out and spread Sora's legs.

"Just relax." he said. Sora nodded, but when Roxas slid the first finger in he still tensed up. Roxas kissed him again.

"Relax. It'll feel better." he said. Sora nodded again, and let his body relax. Roxas inserted a second finger, and once again Sora tensed at the unfamiliar feeling, but this time he managed to relax more quickly. Roxas made a scissoring motion a few times, then slid the last finger in. This time Sora didn't tense up, and Roxas spread his entrance apart. Then he pulled the fingers out and positioned himself in front of Sora's entrance.

"This might hurt a bit. Just try to relax and it'll feel better." he said. Sora nodded, preparing himself. Roxas slid his hard member into Sora, who let out a small cry. Roxas stopped and waited for Sora to adjust. Finally Sora gave a nod, and Roxas continued, slowly moving in until he was completely buried in Sora's entrance. Sora moaned softly, and Roxas bent forward, kissing his gorgeous lover, who gladly returned the kiss. Roxas pulled back, panting from the heat around his member.

"Ready?" he asked again. Sora nodded, and Roxas slowly slid out again until just the tip was left inside. Then he pushed back in slowly, making Sora moan loudly. Roxas continued the slow process, gradually speeding up until Sora was moaning with each thrust. Roxas took Sora's hard member in his hand and stroked in time with his thrusts until they were both crying out in pleasure.

Finally they both let out one loud cry as they both came together. Panting, Roxas pulled out of Sora and fell down beside him. The two looked at each other, smiling. Then Roxas kissed Sora one more time before they fell asleep.

_*****LEMON ENDS HERE*****_

XxXxX

Sora's eyes opened slowly, and he saw Roxas pulling his pants on.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Roxas looked over, smiling.

"Hungry. You want to come to the kitchen with me?" he asked. Sora nodded.

"Shouldn't I get dressed?" he asked. Roxas shook his head, lifting Sora, who was wrapped up in a blanket, into his arms and carried him downstairs bridal-style.

"There's nobody home. We've got time." he said, kissing Sora's forehead.

In the kitchen, Roxas set Sora gently down on a chair.

"Sore?" Roxas asked. Sora nodded.

"A bit." he replied. Roxas smiled.

"It'll get better." he said. Sora nodded again, and Roxas opened the fridge.

"Whatcha want?" he asked. Sora thought for a minute.

"Pancakes?" he asked. Roxas laughed.

"Really? Alright." he said.

XxXxX

Sora and Roxas were enjoying chocolate chip pancakes when Xion and Namine came home. The two walked into the kitchen and looked from Sora, who still had only the blanket, which was now just around his waist, to Roxas, who had no shirt on, then back to Sora, who was blushing fiercely.

"Um…Sora…why are you naked?" Namine asked. Xion sighed.

"You didn't do it in the kitchen, did you?" she demanded. Roxas laughed.

"Ew! We're eating pancakes, you really think we did it here?" he cried. Sora laughed, still a little red.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." he said. Both girls shrugged.

"Whatever. You guys are gonna want to get dressed. Axel and Larxene were…" before Xion could finish the kitchen door burst open.

"…behind us." Xion finished. Axel and Larxene just stared at the half naked Roxas and the completely naked Sora. Sora made a small squeak and pulled the blanket around his body, covering his head. Roxas stayed completely silent.

"Really? In the kitchen?" Axel asked. Roxas shook his head. Larxene burst out laughing.

"!" she squealed. Roxas turned bright red.

"NO WE DIDN'T!" he cried. Sighing, he stood up, lifted Sora into his arms, and walked away.

"If you'll excuse us, my lover and I have some important business to attend to." he said, so seriously that everyone burst out laughing. Roxas carried Sora upstairs and went back into Sora's room.

"Well that was interesting." he said. Sora didn't reply, so Roxas set him down on the bed and moved the blanket from his face. He was already asleep.

"God you're beautiful." he whispered. Sighing, he fell onto the bed next to Sora, and before long he fell asleep too, holding Sora in his arms.

XxXxX

_**1 week later…**_

The doorbell alerted everyone that Roxas and Xion's parents had finally arrived. Axel went to the door and let them in, leading them into the living room, where everyone was saying goodbye. Roxas' parents pulled Axel aside, and Roxas noticed them whispering. Axel looked kind of upset, and yet kind of excited. They walked into the room, and Roxas could tell they were about to say something important.

"Guys, they need to talk to Roxas and Xion alone. Could you all wait in the kitchen?" Axel said. Everyone got up and left, but Axel didn't.

"Kids, I'm afraid we've got bad news." their mother said. Roxas looked at Xion.

"The business deal went through, but we have to move to Hollow Bastion for a year." their father said. Roxas' eyes widened.

"No way! I don't want to move there!" he cried. Xion nodded in agreement. Axel cleared his throat.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you two about." he said to their parents. "I think they should stay here and live with me. If you're only going to be there for a year, it wouldn't make sense for them to have to go, then come back before they can get settled." he said. Roxas and Xion's parents looked at each other, then at Roxas and Xion.

"What would you two like to do?" they asked. Roxas looked at Xion, who nodded.

"We're staying!" they said at the exact same time. Their parents smiled.

"Alright then. We'll take you home to get some more of your things, and you can stay here. On one condition." they looked at Axel.

"You have to start them at Twilight High. They have to finish school." their mother said. Axel laughed.

"Of course. I'm not totally irresponsible. I can take care of two more people." he said. Their parents smiled.

"Great. It's settled then. Let's go, we'll get you some more things and then we'll bring you home." they said. Roxas smiled and looked at Xion, who smiled too.

They were home.

**XxXxX**

**Aww, it's over. I hope you all enjoyed that, and I'll be starting Twisted Love with a new chapter by the end of the week if I can, though I have to work so it might take a while.**

**Please Review, and I'll see you all on the other side!**


End file.
